


A man's home is

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: It's been three years since the Archon was defeated. Everywhere has settled into normalcy. Even Kadara. Scott returns home for a visit after being away for six months and reconnects with neighbors and Reyes.Tiny two sentence reference to my story 'sauce on the stove'. Don't need to read to enjoy this one.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A man's home is

Bag packed. Hamster and pyjack fed and left with not needed instructions on their care when he was gone. Command transferred to his 'hopefully able to tell his sister no' second. Nothing left to do but leave. Leave to begin his leave. His much needed month long leave. His ship and crew would be fine. He'd left them almost as long before. And Reyes was probably waiting for him. He should go. No. Yes. No. Oh for crying out loud. He was leaving. And nothing was stopping him from doing so. He walked out of his room. 

"Hey, Pathfinder", Liam called him from the galley. Ignore him. Just keep walking and... He groaned feeling his father glaring at him from beyond. Always respect and listen to the people below you. Damn him. Two minutes. He'd give him two minutes. That was it.  
"What do you need, Liam", he asked, stepping into the room.  
"Just wanted to-. Nevermind. Forgot you were leaving to visit your castle." 

"It is not a castle", he insisted, leaning against the doorframe. "It's a tiny, little-. What did you want?"  
"Seriously, it can wait. Go. Enjoy your time off. You work too hard."  
"Tell Tann that. Please. See you in a month. Try to prevent Sara from taking over."  
"Try my best. We'll lock her up and throw her in the brig if we have to."  
"We don't have a brig."  
"Peebee's escape pod or the storage room/the gym/my room?"  
"Escape pod. That way you can eject her when she gets annoying. See you later." He walked out of the room and started down the hall.  
"You mean threaten to eject her, right?"  
""Good bye." 

The trip home always felt longer whenever he was gone for awhile. This time it felt like the longest trip yet. Well he hadn't been able to visit Kadara for longer than six hours in almost six months. It was part of the reason he was able to get a month now. That and Lexi and the rest of his crew pushing the council to grant him the time off. He didn't deserve them. And yet he kept pushing them to find what they really wanted to do in Heleus now that the Archon was gone. But he knew the truth. He'd fight anyone who did try to take any of them away. They were his family now. His weird, never boring family. 

"Scott! Uncle Scott's back", Alia, the little girl whose family lived next door, shrieked as he rounded the last corner. She ran towards him, pigtails flying behind her and he scooped her up not pausing on his trek home. "I missed you. Did you miss me?"  
"Of course I did. What's my favorite girl been doing?"  
"Surgery."  
"On who? Was it successful?"  
"On Pathfinder bunny. Wandell was a big meanie and hurt her. But she's all better now. Wayes helped. No, assist ted." 

"Assisted", June, Alia's mother said as they reached her, taking Ala from him. "And it's someone's nap time. You can visit with the Pathfinder later. Remember Reyes said he would be here a long time. Say goodbye."  
"Bye. Play tea party soon?"  
"Tomorrow. Promise."  
"Glad to see you safe, Pathfinder", June said, walking into their home.  
"It's-." The door closed. "Scott. Three years I've been telling her but does she listen", he muttered, walking the short distance to his front door. 

"Darling, Im home", he called walking in. No answer. "Reyes."  
"Kitchen." He peeked around the corner to see Reyes standing at the stove, stirring something in a big pot. He put his bag down and-. "Does that belong there?" He grinned. He was home. He picked up the bag, opened the bedroom door and threw it on the bed before walking to the kitchen. "Snack's in the fridge. Touch this pot and I can't be held accountable for my actions. Even Sara would agree." 

"Not hungry." He sat down at the barely used kitchen table Reyes had bought soon after he started staying longer than a night.  
"Hold on a second." Reyes moved to the window over the sink, opened it and stuck his head out for a second before pulling his head back and closing the window again. "Okay. It's just me in this insanity loop. Or-." Reyes walked over and felt his forehead before placing a gentle kiss on it. "You're not warm. Well, not warmer than usual."  
"Me not being hungry doesn't call for that much dramatics, dear."  
"Baby, you eat what others consider a full meal as a snack. I packed our cupboards, knowing you were coming and in two days, quite possibly less, they will be absolutely bare. Not even crumbs. Because you'll eat those too." 

Reyes walked back to the pot, tasting and adding more spices.  
"Someone's sassy."  
"My husband hasn't been home in six months and when he does come home, he doesn't want my food. I think I've earned sassy. After what I've been through without you."  
"Hmm." He smiled, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. "I heard you're a surgeon now too."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Pathfinder bunny." 

"If Randell wasn't only three years old", Reyes sighed before putting the spoon down and turning around, his arms crossed. "I'm coming home last week after a very stressful day and Alia is sobbing so loud, I can hear her as I'm coming off the elevator. Even over the noise of Tartarus. So I go over there to see what's wrong. And bunny's-."  
"Pathfinder bunny."  
"Alia's not here. Don't start", he pointed a finger at him. "And she only calls it that because you made it for her. The bunny. Better?"  
"Yes. Continue."  
"The bunny is almost decapitated. June had to go pick her up from school she was so upset. Alia was sobbing that Randell murdered her. How does a three year old know that word anyway?" 

"So you fixed her?"  
"Told Alia she wasn't dead, just injured and needed surgery. Borrowed some kid friendly craft supplies and brought her over here to fix that damn bunny."  
"You big softie", he teased.  
"Am not. But Alia is happy again. And Randell learned his lesson."  
"Please say you didn't threaten a three year old."  
"Three and a half and no, I didn't. Jackson did." 

"How did he hear about it? He's not in her class."  
"No but the same after school play group. And maybe I was telling Crux about it and he was there. Gave Randell a black eye the next day. I don't know if I'm more horrified or proud of what he did."  
"Tough call. Kadara kids are wild."  
"And Eos's aren't? I remember you emailing me about a fight Meri got into."  
"Fine. Kids are wild everywhere."  
"That I will agree with.  
"Oh. I have a date tomorrow."  
"With whom?"  
"A tea party date." 

"And I'm the softie. Go shower and change", Reyes said, turning back to the stove. "Supper's still an hour away. And you'd better eat it." He stood up and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck.  
"I will if that's the same sauce you made me on the day you proposed."  
"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't. Guess you'll find out."  
"Keep that up and I'll make you regret it later."  
"Really?" Reyes turned in his grip and kissed his nose. "Maybe I am in an insanity loop, my queen."  
"Oh, shut up", he laughed. Reyes smiled, softly kissing his lips.  
"Go. You smell like Initiative."  
"Ouch." 

But he went and did as Reyes asked. After they had eaten supper and watched a movie they retired to bed and made up for the time they'd been apart. He woke in the middle of the night with Reye's arms holding him tight.  
He shifted a touch, trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep.  
"You okay", Reyes whispered.   
"Perfect." He closed his eyes and as he started to drift away, he realized Liam was right. His home was a castle.


End file.
